habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Index
Contents: 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Press Ctrl+F or ⌘+F to search terms on this page. Click on a term to access more information about it. To find pages categorized by topic, see Category Index. 0-9 Back to Top A * A Gentler Purpler Habitica * A Stern Talking-To * A Tangled Yarn * Accessibility * Achievements * Acronyms * Adapting Habitica for ADHD * Adapting Habitica for Anxiety and Depression * Adapting Habitica for Autism * Adapting Habitica for Passive-Aggressive Behavior * Advanced Settings for Tasks * Advanced Tips for Challenge Creators * Alpha Habitedex * Android Pomodoro Integration * Anki Extension * API Options * Application Programming Interface * April Fools' Day * April Fools' Day 2014 * April Fools' Day 2015 * April Fools' Day 2017 * April Fools' Day 2018 * April Fools' Day 2019 * Art Credits * Assembling the aVoidant * Athelinde's Dark Habitica Style * Audio * Automatic Allocation * Avatar * Avatar Customizations Back to Top B * Backgrounds * Batch create sub-tasks * Beeminder * Behavioral Science Behind Habitica * Beyond the Classic Editor:Advanced Wiki Editing * Bookmarklets * Books that can help * Boss * Boss Button CSS Extension * Boss Button Extension * BountySource * Brazen Beetle Battle * Buff * Bulk Feed Pets Tool * Burnout * Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits * Bye, Bye, Butterfry Back to Top C * Cards * Category Index * Challenge Data Tool * Challenge Data Wrangler * Challenges * Challenging Quests for Experienced Habiticans * Character Attributes * Characters in Habitica * Chat * Cheating * Checklist * Children Using Habitica * Chat Extension * Chrome Extension * City in the Sands * Class System * Click Through Task Notifications Style * Community * Community Guidelines * Community Site * Condense Habitica chat * Constitution * Contributing to Habitica * Contributor Rewards * Contributor Titles * Convincing the Unicorn Queen * Corporate Plans * Cosplay * Costume Carnival * Costume Carnival Challenges * Crafts and Artwork * Creating & Editing Whats New Pages * Creating a Unique Experience * Creatures of the Crevasse * Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing * Critical Hit * Cron * Cron Helper * Custom Day Start Back to Top D * Dailies * Daily Check-In Incentives * Damage to Player * Danger in the Depths: Sea Serpent Strike! * Dark Energy Theme * Data Display Tool * Data Display Tool White on Black * Data Export * Death Mechanics * DeepDark Habitica * Derby Day * Diatica * Difficulty * Dish Disaster * Do Your Hardest Task First * Drops Back to Top E * Earthen Enemies * Easy Starter Quests for Beginners * Egg Hunt * Eggs * Emacs Extension for Habitica * Emoji * Enchanted Armoire * Equipment * Equipment from Past Events * Equipment Table * Escape the Cave Creature * Establishing Your Tasks * Event Item Sequences * Experience Level Chart * Experience Points * Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations Back to Top F * Fall Festival * FAQ * Feature Tracker * Features Across Clients * Final Data VII * Final Habitica VII * Find a Party * Find the Cub * Find the Lair of the Wyrm * Find the Mysterious Shards * Finding the Flourishing Fairies * Firefox Extension * Fix Character Values * Food * Food Preferences * Fortify Potion * Forum * Free Yourself of the Dragon's Influence Back to Top G * Gamification * Gamifying Your Lists * Gems * GitHabit - GitHub Webhooks * GitHub * GitHub Integration * GitHub Labels * Github RPG * Glossary * Gold Knight * Gold Points * Google Apps Script * Google Calendar Integration Linux Script * Grand Galas * Group Plans * GTD with Habitica * Guidance for Artisans * Guidance for Bards * Guidance for Blacksmiths * Guidance for Comrades * Guidance for Linguistic Scribes * Guidance for Linguists * Guidance for Scribes * Guidance for Socialites * Guidance for Storytellers * Guide the Turtle * Guild and Challenge Categories * Guild Creation and Maintenance Tips * GuildBot * Guilds * Guilds Guide Back to Top H * Habash * Habit History Connector * HabitCalendar * Habitica All-Yellow Tasks * Habitica Alternative Sites * Habitica Api-Helper Tool * Habitica Birthday Bash * Habitica Blog * Habitica Compact Light Header * Habitica Compact "My Guilds" List * Habitica Condense Chats * Habitica Dark Theme * Habitica Darker style * Habitica Dismounted Style * Habitica Highly Customizable Navbar * Habitica History 2013-2014 * Habitica History 2015-2016 * Habitica Launcher (Chrome Extension) * Habitica Lite + Email * HabiticaMagicJS * Habitica Magic Wand * Habitica Naming Day * Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board * Habitica Planner * Habitica Pomodoro SiteKeeper * Habitica Quests Trello Board * Habitica Redesign Fact Sheet * Habitica Redesign FAQ * Habitica SitePass * Habitica Tags: Level Up * Habitica-Todo * Habitica To-Do action for IFTTT * Habitica ToDo Chrome Extension * Habitica Webhook Editor * Habitica Wiki * Habitica Wiki in Other Languages * Habitican Curse * Habitican Shared Task Lists * Habitican Wardrobes * HabitiFit * Habitipy Command-line Tool and API Client * HabitRPG .NET Simple Client * HabitRPG Android client * HabitRPG Calendar * HabitRPG CLI Client - PHP * HabitRPG Interactive * HabitRPG Java Client * HabitRPG Metro * HabitRPG Promotional Video * HabitRPG-CLI - Windows * HabitRPGApplet * Habits * Habitversary Party * Hall of Heroes * Hatching Potions * Header * Healer * Health Points * Health Potions * Help * Help! Harpy! * Hide Habitica Columns * Hide Habitica Header * Hide Level Numbers * Hide Reward Items * Hide Task Options * Home Assistant Integration * Hrpg Command Line Back to Top I * Icicle Drake Quake * In Which a Mailman is Extremely Rude * In Which Mistiflying Experiences a Dreadful Bother * In Which the Wind Worsens * Inbox Display & Export Tool * Index * Infestation of the NowDo Nudibranchs * Intelligence * Inventory * Item Availability * Item Inventory Back to Top J * Jacko of the Lantern * Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic * Join Challenge Form Back to Top K * Kangaroo Catastrophe * Keeping Parties Motivated * Key to the Kennels * Kickstarter * King of the Dinosaurs * Known Bugs Back to Top L * Large Print Habit * Legendary Equipment * Level * List of Quests - Types, Availability, and Rewards * Loading Page Tips * Login Problems Back to Top M * Mage * Mana Points * Markdown Cheat Sheet * Markdown Use Case Spotlights * Market * Medium Difficulty Quests * Merchandise by Habitica * Merfy's HabitRPG: Custom Compact Edition * Message in a Bottle * Microsoft Flow * MMM-HabiticaStats * Mobile App for Android: Habitica * Mobile App for iOS: Habitica * Mobile Beta Test App for iOS: Habitica * Moderators * Monstrous Mandrill and the Mischief Monkeys * Mount Fade Out Extension * Mounts * Multi PM - Workflow Extension * Munin Plugins * Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar * Mysterious Mechanical Marvels * Mysterious Time Travelers * Mystery Item * Mystic Hourglass Back to Top N * Nameless Helm * Naming Your Tasks * Not a Mere Maid * NotificaBot * Notifications Back to Top O * Obstacles * Official Habitica Challenges * Old Mobile Apps * OmniRPG * Orb of Rebirth * Org-Mode * Outage Instructions Back to Top P * Party * Party & Guild Data Tool * Party Progress Info * Pebble Watch App: Habitica Tasks * Perception * Perfect Day * Pets * Phobia Protection Extension * PHP API * PHP Character Widget * Places in Habitica * PlanHW * Play to Win, Not Pay to Win * Player Names * Pomodoro * Press * Private Messaging * Productivity Poetry * Profile * Promo Code * Push Todos with Duedates to Top Script Back to Top Q * Quest Lines * Quest Shop * Quests * QuickToDo Back to Top R * Read Between the Lines * Recidivate the Necromancer * Recidivate Transformed * Remember the Milk Sync * Remove Group Damage Notifications * Rest in the Inn * Reverse To-Dos Color Theme * Rewards * Ride the Night-Mare * Rogue * Rooster Rampage * Routines * Ruby Rapport * Running a Challenge Back to Top S * Sample Custom Rewards * Sample Dailies * Sample Habits * Sample Tags * Sample To-Dos * Script Credits * Seasonal Shop * Seek the Icicle Caverns * Self-Imposed Challenges * Setting up Habitica Locally * Setting up Habitica Locally on Docker * Setting up Habitica Locally on Linux * Setting up Habitica Locally on MacOS * Setting up Habitica Locally on Windows * Settings * Setup Tasks * Shops * Shrink Your Habitica Tasks * Simple View/Hide the Gamification * Sites that can help * Skills * Slack Chat Integration * SMART Goal Setting * Spider Squisher Extension * Spring Fling * Staff * Start Over Options * Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon * Stop Badgering Me! * Stop the Overshadowing Stress * Streaks * Strength * Subscription * Such a Cheetah * Summer Splash * Swamp of the Clutter Frog * Sync * Sync Errors Back to Top T * Tags * Tags Always Visible * Tales of Uncommon Valor * Task Adjustor * Task Attributes * Task History Compression * Task List FAQ * Task Type Choice: Habit, Daily, or To-Do * Task Value * Tasker-habitrpg * Tasks * Tasks-habitica * Tavern * The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People * The Abominable Stressbeast of the Stoïkalm Steppes * The Basi-List * The Be-Wilder * The Birds of Preycrastination * The Blaze in the Taskwoods * The Call of Octothulu * The CRITICAL BUG * The Dilatory Derby * The Dinosaur Unearthed * The Dolphin of Doubt * The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory * The Dysheartener * The Feral Dust Bunnies * The Fiery Gryphon * The Fowl Frost * The Guinea Pig Gang * The Habit Loop * The Hedgebeast * The Icy Arachnid * The Indulgent Armadillo * The Insta-Gator * The Iron Knight * The Jelly Regent * The Killer Bunny * The Knight's Chambers * The Kraken of Inkomplete * The Laundromancer * The Lost Masterclasser * The Magical Axolotl * The Monstrous Moon * The Moonstone Chain * The Mootant Cow * The Nefarious Ferret * The Night-Owl * The Pterror-dactyl * The Push-and-Pull Peacock * The Rat King * The Sabre Cat * The Serpent of Distraction * The Silver Solution * The SnackLess Monster * The Snail of Drudgery Sludge * The Sneaky Squirrel * The Somnolent Sloth * The Spirit of Spring * The Tangle Tree * The Thunder Ram * The Trampling Triceratops * The Veloci-Rapper * Things-bitica * To-Do Overs * To-Dos * Todoist Sync * Toggl * Toolbar * Transformation Items * Trapper Santa * Trello-Habitica * Trivia Questions * Turkey Day Back to Top U * Ultra Compact Animated Style * Unconventional Armor * Unscroll Habitica Chat Messages * Use That Snooze * Useful Places for Newbies * User * Using Habitica for Schoolwork * Using Your Local Install to Modify Habitica's Website and API Back to Top V * Vice Awakens Back to Top W * Wail of the Whale * Warrior * Webhooks * Webservice::HabitRPG - Perl API * Weekly Status Report * Werewolf Equipper * What a Hippo-Crite * What is Habitica? * What's New: 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 | 2018 | 2019 | 2020 * What's New Deutsch: 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 | 2018 | 2019 | 2020 * What's New Español: 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 | 2019 * What's New Ελληνικά: 2018 * What's New Français: 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 | 2018 | 2019 | 2020 * What's New Hrvatski: 2016 | 2017 | 2018 | 2019 | 2020 * What's New Italiano: 2014 | 2017 | 2019 | 2020 * What's New 日本語: 2016 | 2017 | 2018 | 2019 * What's New Nederlands: 2016 * What's New Polski: 2017 | 2019 | 2020 * What's New Português: 2014 | 2016 | 2017 | 2018 * What's New Русский: 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 | 2018 | 2019 | 2020 * What's New Svenska: 2017 | 2019 | 2020 * What's New Tiếng Việt: 2018 | 2019 * What's New 中文 (简体 & 繁體): 2017 | 2018 | 2019 | 2020 * WikiFAQ bot * Winter Wonderland * Wordpress Plugin * World Bosses * WunderHabit - Wunderlist Extension Back to Top X Back to Top Y Back to Top Z Back to Top * Zapier fr:Index pl:Spis treści ru:Алфавитный указатель ja:索引 Category:Quick References